Over Protective
by kajikaXli-ren
Summary: Sasuke and his 3 son loves there daughter/sister more then anything. What will happen when their daughter/sister is surrounded by boys? Will they allow it or will they kill everyone who follow,talk,and/or touch her?
1. Chapter 1

Over Protective

Over Protective

Ch.1

Sasuke look through the glass window of NICU. There he saw his one and only daughter, Sasuki. He smiles when he saw her. Sasuki was sleeping while other infants are crying. Sasuke secretly want to barge into the NICU and shush the other infants so that his daughter could sleep peacefully. He turn away to go to Sakura, his wife, to see how she is doing. However, after no more than 10 step he turn back to see his daughter again. When he looks through the glass window to where his daughter is, he saw that Sasuki wasn't there. He hurried into Sakura's room and saw that Sasuki was in Sakura's arm, he sighed in relieve.


	2. Chapter 2

Over Protective

Ch.2

Sasuke look over Sakura's shoulder to get a good look at their daughter. When Sasuki open her eyes, he saw that Sasuki has his dark onyx eyes. He also notices that Sasuki has his bluish-black hair. When Sasuki saw Sasuke, she smiles.

"Look, she's smiling at you." Sakura said, grinning. "Hn" was Sasuke's answer. But deep inside, he was happy that he was the first one that his daughter smiles at. "It's 4:00 now, so you better go and pick up the boys." Sakura said to Sasuke. "I don't want to leave my daughter, you go pick them up." Sasuke said never taking his eyes off of Sasuki.

(A small blood lines came out from Sakura's left corner of her head)

"FOR GOD SAKE! I JUST WENT THROUGH LABOR AND YOU EXPECT ME TO DRIVE?!" Sakura yell into Sasuke's ears. (Poor Sasuke) "All right, all right I'll go pick them up. Geez, you don't have to yell." Sasuke said covering both his and Sasuki's ears. "Thank you." Sakura said, smiling and going back to normal. Sasuke handed Sasuki to Sakura and walk to his car that is parked in the hospital parking lot.

At Konoha Academy

"Oto-san!" yells a little boy named Daichi. He is Sasuke and Sakura's first son and he's 5 years old. You could say that he's that spitting image of his father. However, his eyes are green like Sakura's. "Oto-san!" another boy yells. His name is Chisuke. He's the 2nd son of Sasuke and Sakura. He's 4 year old. He is boy and young version of Sakura, expect his hair is bluish-black like his father. "Oto-son!" yells another boy named Kamimaru. He's the mix n' match version of Sasuke and Sakura. His hair is like his father, his eyes are his mother's, his body structure is Sasuke's but his face structure is Sakura's. "Hi boys. Ready to see your little sister?" Sasuke ask them while hugging each of them. "YES!" They said in unison. Sasuke smile and said, "Well than, hop on."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

At the Konoha hospital

"Okaa-san!" The 3 Uchiha boys yell, pushing each other to enter the room where their mother and sister are. "Dai-nii-chan! It's my turn to be first." Yell Chisuke. "No, it's my turn. Chi-nii-chan." Kamimaru yell at his brother. "Ok, break it up. Last time Daichi went first so this time it's Chisuke's turn to go first, then Kamimaru, last is Daichi." Sasuke said, pulling Daichi and Kamimaru from the door of the room so Chisuke could go through it. Chisuke make a face at his brothers. His brothers growled at him and reach for him but Sasuke pull both of them back. However, being a good brother, Chisuke wait for his brothers to enter the room and go see their mother.

"Okaa-san, where is our little sister?" Daichi ask for his brother and him. "She's right here." Sakura said, showing the 3 brothers their sister. The 3 brothers look at their sister. "She's so cute!" Exclaim Kamimaru. "Yeah. I bet that her first word will be Chi-nii-chan." Said Chisuke. "No, it'll be Dai-nii-chan." Daichi said. "No, it'll be Kami-nii-chan." Kamimaru said. Then the 3 boys argue. "Quiet!" Sasuke yells. The 3 boys stop arguing and look at their father. "Sasuki's first word will be Oto-san." Sasuke said and the 4 Uchihas continue to argue which will be Sasuki's first word. While they are arguing Sakura's Inner self revel and said (more like yell),

"BE QUIET UCHIHAS! I'M TRYING TO READ!" The 4 Uchihas quit arguing and sit quietly around their daughter/sister. "Thank you." Sakura said to the Uchihas. The Uchihas drop the anime sweat.

"Okaa-san?" Daichi ask, facing his mother. "Nani?" Sakura said, look up from the book she was reading. "When are we going to take Sasuki home?" Daichi continue. "When Tsunade-sensei and Shizune-nee-chan said we could. But my guess is we will take her home tomorrow." Sakura answer to her son. "I can't wait until Sasuki comes home. When Sasuki comes home, I call first to play with her!" Kamimaru yells. Then the 4 Uchihas start arguing again. 'Here we go again.' Thought Sakura. She sighs and lay on her pillow with the book covering her face.

Over Protective


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The Uchiha family enters their 2 story house. "We're home, Sasuki." Sakura said softly to her daughter. Then, she sits down on the family's sofa, to rest. After a while, she went upstairs and into Sasuki's room. There Sasuke, Daichi, Chisuke, and Kamimaru had prepared Sasuki's crib.

"There, all done." Sasuke said. Sakura put Sasuki in her crib. As soon as she puts down Sasuki, the 4 Uchihas wouldn't do anything. They would just stare at their daughter/sister all day long. Sakura sigh at this.

Time Skip

"Say Dai-nii-chan." Said the 6 year old Daichi to his 1 year old sister. Sasuki just giggle. Daichi hung his head and sigh. "Your turn." Daichi said to his 5 year old brother, Chisuke. They were taking turn to see if they could get Sasuki to say their name as her first word.

"Say Chi-nii-chan." Chisuke said to Sasuki. Sasuki open her mouth and Chisuke's face fills with hope but she just pointed to her bottle. Chisuke give Sasuki her bottle and Sasuki just sucks her bottle. "Awww, c'mon Sasuki! Can't you say my name first? I gave you your bottle." Chisuke whined. "I guess it's my turn." The 4 year old Kamimaru said to his brother with his father's smirk. "Say Kami-nii-chan." Kamimaru said to his sister. Sasuki just smile while drinking her bottle. "My turn." Sasuke said while having a her-first-word-will-be-my-name face with a fire background and a fist in the air. The 3 young Uchihas just sweat drop at their father's action. Sasuke smirked and said, "Say Otou-san." Sasuki open her mouth to say something. Sasuke's eyes widen. "Oka-san." Sasuki said it loud and clear. Sakura come running into the living room when she heard her daughter say her name first. "See!" Sakura said to her husband and sons and stick her tough at them.

"What?!" the 4 Uchihas yell and they cry like Lee when he's in his "Youth" stage, expect the Uchihas cry the sad version of it.

Time skip (Again)

"Hey, cutie. Let me walk you home." Said a boy. "No, thanks and you better go home. You wouldn't like it when my brothers and father see you." Sasuki said to the boy. "Why?" the boy ask Sasuki. "That's why." Sasuki said, pointing to her brothers and father standing in front of the house with all the weapons that you could imagine. The 4 Uchihas walk up to their daughter/sister. When they are in front of Sasuki, Sasuke said "Welcome home, Sasuki." "I'm home, Otou-san and Onii-chans." Sasuki said to her father. The 4 Uchihas turn to the boy and glare the Uchiha glare at him. The poor boy run until he was in his mommy's lap, wailing. "That should do it." Daichi said. By now, Daichi was 16 years-old and is an Anbu captain. Chisuke, who's 15, is an Anbu captain like his brother. Kamimaru 14 and is an Anbu but not a captain yet. He'll be one this year. Sasuki 11 growing into a beautiful young woman is a medic Jonin.

Over Protective


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Sasuki, her brothers, and her father enter the Uchiha house.

"I'm home!" Sasuki yell to the house as she takes her shoes.

"Welcome home, Sasuki." Sakura come and hug her daughter.

"Hello, Oka-san." Sasuki said to her mother while hugging her back.

"Hey, cutie pie." Said 16 years old Suzuki, Daichi's wife and Naruto and Hinata's daughter, hugging Sasuki after Sakura.

"Hello, Suzuki-nee-chan." Sasuki said to her blond haired, pearl eyed sister, hugging her back.

"How's my favorite sister doing?" ask 15 years old Aoi, Chisuke's wife and Sai and Ino's daughter.

"Fine, how about you? Is Chi-nii-chan treating you good? Tell me if he's not. I'll beat him up for you." Sasuki promised her black haired and blue eyed sister.

"How about me? Will you beat Daichi up if he's not treating me nice?" Suzuki asks her little sister.

"You too, Suzuki-nee-chan. I'll beat Dai-nii-chan if he's not nice too you." Sasuki said to her other sister.

"Hey, I would never be mean to you, Suzuki." Daichi said to his wife, hugging her from behind. "Or else I would be dead." Daichi mumble to himself. Unfortunately, Suzuki heard it.

"What did you say?!" Suzuki said with her fist ready to punch Daichi with a fire background. (If you live with your mother-in-law who has insane strength and mad temper for 1 year, you'll learn how to be exactly like her.)

"Uh-oh." Daichi said and run around the house with his wife chasing him.

Crash! Boom! Wrack! Cat screech. Again, crash! And finally, the last boom!

Suzuki comes into the house with beaten Daichi over her shoulder. Everyone watches and sweat dropped as Suzuki takes her husband to their room.

"You wouldn't be like that right?" Chisuke ask nervously to his wife.

"Of course, I won't be like that. I'll only be like that when it's necessary." Aoi answer and give Chisuke a peak on his cheek. Chisuke smiles and said that he and Aoi will be at the park until dinner. When they were exiting, Chisuke sense a presence near their house. He stops dead in his track.

"What's wrong?" Aoi ask her husband. Chisuke look around and look up at the tree and said, "Nothing." He answers with a smile and they continued the trip to the park.

The Tree

'I have to find a way to speak with her.' A boy thought, squatting on the tree branch.

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I need you help. Can you tell me if I should make Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi alive or not?

Over Protective


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

The boy made his way to the Uchiha mansion backyard. There, he saw the Uchiha beauty, talking with her brother. After awhile, Sasuki and Kamimaru came out to the backyard. The boy quickly finds a bush and hides in it.

Sasuki, while talking with her brother, senses a presence in their backyard.

"Kami-nii-chan, do you sense it?" Sasuki ask her brother.

"Yeah, there is no doubt that there is an invader in our backyard." Kamimaru answer, look around. Sasuki and Kamimaru took out a kunai and hold it in front of their chest, protecting themselves from any sudden attacks.

"My guess is that he's there!" Kamimaru yells and threw the kunai that he was holding, at the bush that the boy was hiding. The kunai returns to Kamimaru and the boy shows himself.

"Kanji?" Sasuki said in a surprise tone. Kanji Hyuuga, the son of Neji and Tenten. Kenji has his father's eyes and his mother's face. He's in the same team as Sasuki, along with Hiru, Naruto and Hinata's son and also Suzuki's younger brother.

"What are you doing here?" Kamimary ask Kanji.

"My father told me that tomorrow there will be a team meeting for a mission. And he told me come and tells Sasuki." Kanji answer.(Neji was the sensei of Sasuki's team.)

"Why didn't you come through the front door?" Kamimaru ask, losing his patience.

"I don't want to be beat up like last time." Kanji said, remembering a horrible memory.

Flashback:

It was on the graduation day. Sasuki, Kanji, Hiru along with some other students graduate at a young age. (Age 5)

On that special day, Kanji want to give Sasuki a flower bouquet as a graduating present. So, like any other lover boy would do, he plans to walk up to her, give the flower and ask if she would like to play. (They're 5 years old. They don't know any thing about dates. Anyways, back to the story.)

Kanji walk up to Sasuki, who was smiling like crazy, and said, "Sasuki? Congratulation. Here's a bouquet for you." Kanji handed the bouquet to Sasuki.

"Thank you." Sasuki said, taking the bouquet. Unfortunately for Kanji, the 4 Uchihas saw the whole scene and was beating up the poor boy until Sasuki go and call Sakura, Neji, and Tenten. When Sakura, Neji, and Tenten arrives, poor Kanji was crying. Sakura was mad at her 4 family members for beating up her friend's son and Neji was mad because the Uchihas were beating up his one and only son.

Neji beat up Daichi, but Sasuke was mad at Neji for beating up his son so Sasuke beat up Neji for beating up his son and the rest is history.

End Flashback

Kanji shiver when he remembers it.

"Is that all?" Kamimaru ask Kanji. Just than, the back door slide open. Sasuki and Kamimaru turn around to see who is there. Sakura and Suzuki was standing there.

"Oh, hello Kanji. How are you?" Sakura said when she saw Kanji.

"I'm fine, Aunty Sakura. (Sorry, don't know the Japanese term for aunt.) Kanji answer.

"Hey, little cousin." Suzuki said to Kanji.

"Hey, sis." Kanji said to Suzuki.

"Since you're here and it's dinner time so why don't you come and eat with us?" Sakura ask Kanji.

"Are you sure? Won't I be disturbing your family?" Kanji ask Sakura.

"No, not at all. You could call your mom to let her know that you'll be eating here so she wouldn't worry." Sakura said to Kanji. She turn to Kamimaru and said, "Kamimaru, go and tell your Oto-san that there will be a guest joining our dinner."

"But Oka-san." Kamimaru wined.

"Kamimaru!" Sakura had a go-and-do-what-I-tell-you-to-do-or-else face and was about to exploding. Kamimaru whimper and runs to his Oto-san.

Author's Notes:

Ne, this chapter isn't as good as other, don't you think?

Over Protective


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

"Oto-san, that Hyuuga kid is joining us for dinner." Kamimaru said to his father.

"What?! You mean that kid who gave Sasuki the bouquet when they were 5 year old?!" Sasuke yells.

"What's wrong?" Daichi said, coming down the stairs with his wife. Sasuke give Daichi a look to dismiss his wife from listening.

"Suzuki, why don't you go and help Oka-san with dinner?" Daichi said to his wife. Suzuki nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Ok Oto-san, tell me what's wrong?" Daichi ask his father.

"Do you remember the kid who gave Sasuki a bouquet when they were 5?" Sasuke ask Daichi.

"Oh, you mean that Hyuuga kid?" Daichi said.

"Yep, and he's joining us for dinner." Sasuke said, sadly.

There was a knock on the door. Kamimaru went to the door and open it, revealing a stranger.

"Hey! How's my youngest nephew doing?" Itachi ask Kamimaru.

"Uncle Itachi! Come in." Kamimaru said and make a way so that Itachi can come into the house.

Kamimaru was about to close the door when a voice said, "Hold the door." The voice owner was Chisuke. He and Aoi had come back to home from park.

"I'm home!" Chisuke and Aoi shout as they enter the Uchiha mansion. Chisuke notice that all the boy Uchihas have gathered around and want to ask what's going on. However, Sasuke give him a look that he gave to Daichi.

"Why don't you go and help Oka-san with dinner?" Chisuke ask gently to Aoi. Aoi nodded and went into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Chisuke ask his father.

"That's what I want to know too." Itachi said.

"That Hyuuga kid on Sasuki's team is joining us for dinner." Sasuke explain to his brother and 2nd son.

"That kid who gave my precious niece a bouquet on her graduation day?" Itachi ask with fire burning in his eyes.

"Yes, that kid. Let's make a plan so that he would never ever ever touch my daughter, your sister and your niece." Sasuke said standing on a chair with fist in the air and fire background with the rest of the Uchihas coping him.

Plan A

"Sasuke, Daichi, Chisuke, Kamimaru! Dinner's ready!" Sakura said, walking into the living room finding that Itachi is there too.

"Oh, hello Itachi-san. How are you today? Care to join us for dinner?" Sakura greet Itachi.

"Is it ok if I join you guys? Itachi ask Sakura.

"Sure, we have enough food." Sakura answer and lead the way to the dinning room.

This is the order that they're sitting until Sasuke and other Uchihas rearrange the seating order: Sasuki, Kanji, Aoi, and a seat for Chisuke, a seat for Daichi, Suzuki, and a seat for Kamimaru, Sakura, and then Sasuke. The dinning table is in a shape of a circle so Sasuki and Sasuke are next to each other. However, the Uchiha doesn't like the idea of Kanji sitting next to Sasuki so the Uchihas replace Kanji with Itachi and Kanji was to sit between Suzuki and Kamimaru.

After Dinner

"Aunty Sakura, do you mind if I take Sasuki on a date?" Kanji ask Sakura. The male Uchihas spit out the tea they were drinking.

'How dare he ask my sister on a date?!' Daichi thought, silently wanting to kill Kanji.

'How could he! He's not even as strong as Sasuki!" Chisuke thought, silently wanting to kick Kanji's manhood.

'He's dead!" Kamimaru yell silently in his head and imagined Kanji's dead.

'OMG! I broke a nail because of his useless, won't work question. I'll kill him for breaking my nail and asking my niece on a date!' Itachi thought about how Kanji is suffering from Tsukiyori (A/N: Is it Tsukimori or Tsukiyori? Tell me if you know!)

'I'll kill him and show him the power of the Uchiha clan is better than his weak Hyuuga clan.' Sasuke thought about the plan to on how to kill Kanji.

"Of course, come pick her up when you're finished training or meeting with the team." Sakura answer with a smile.

"So you finally got the courage, huh little bro?" Suzuki ask her little brother.

"Yup," Kanji said with a smile.

A/N:

Sorry for the late update! Anyway, hope you like it.

Over Protective


	8. Chapter 8

Over Protective

Ch.8

"Oto-san! Emergency!" Sasuke yell as he, Itachi, Daichi, Chisuke, and Kamimaru enter Fugaku's mansion. Both Fugaku and Mikoto turn their heads to Sasuke and in unison said, "What's wrong?"

"Sasuki got a date! It's with that Hyuuga kid from her team!" Itachi explain.

Mikoto laugh and say, "That's natural, after all Sasuki is a girl."

"It's not natural and safe at all! Sasuki is with him, all alone, in the dark, who knows what that Hyuuga kid might do! He might be a perv. And see through Sasuki with byakugan!" Daichi said in panic.

"Or he might be a cone of that gay Orochimaru!" Sasuke said.

"Or he might be a spy from other village to get our sharigan secret." Said Itachi.

"Or maybe he wants to make Sasuki his slave!" Chisuke yells in horror.

"Or he might be a beast in disguise as a boy to lure Sasuki into his cave so that he could devour her!" Kamimaru said in panic.

All heads turn to him and raised an eyebrows.

" What!? That could happen1" Kamimaru protest.

" Anyway, we have to follow them on their date and make sure nothing happens to Sasuki." Fugaku said in a determined voice and make the Uchihas line up in the order of oldest to youngest.

"Itachi, stay at Sasuke's house until she leaves." Fugaku ordered Itachi and Itachi nodded.

"Sasuke, make sure that HE doesn't touch her when they're at your house." Sasuke nodded at his father words.

"Daichi follow them 1/3 of the way and when you finish, tell Chisuke where to start following them." Daichi nodded.

"Chisuke, you are to follow them the 2nd 1/3 of the way and when you finish, you'll do just like Daichi." Chisuke nodded.

"Kamimaru, you are to follow the last 1/3 of the way and all the ones who are following Sasuki and HIM are more than welcome to beat HIM up if he tries to touch Sasuki in anyway. Ex. holding her hand." Fugaku said.

"We would never let that ever happen." The Uchihas said in unison.

"But be careful those who are following Sasuki, she could easily sense your chakras so mask it." Fugaku command and his grandsons nodded.

"Ok, so let the operation Protect Sasuki begins." Fugaku said and all the stomachs of Uchihas growled. So Fugaku continued, "Right after lunch."

A/N:

Sorry for the late update. Anyway, review please!


	9. Author's note

A/N:

This ch. might not be as funny as the previous ones but I think it's still good.

Over Protective


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.9

_Ding Dong! _The door bell ring as Sakura was helping her one and only daughter, to get ready for her first date, along with her sons' wives.

As she race down the stairs, she yelled "Coming!" When she opens the door, it reveals Kanji wearing a white and black summer yukata with white dragon on the black side and black dragon on the white side.

"Hello, Aunty Sakura. How are you?" Kanji said with a smile.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Sakura greet in return.

"I'm fine." Kanji reply.

"Come in." Sakura said, making a way for Kanji to enter the Uchiha mansion.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing the summer yukata?" Sakura ask.

"Have you forgotten, Aunty Sakura? Today is the summer festival." Kanji explain with a smile.

"Oh that's right. How could I forget. So that's why Sasuke was wearing the yukata." Sakura said, slapping her forehead with her hand."

"Anyway, please wait a while; I have to get Sasuki's yukata out." Sakura said while climbing up the stair.

"Ok." Kanji said sitting down. To tell the truth, he doesn't want to be alone in SASUKE UCHIHA's mansion. Even though he's from one of the great clan, he has his own fear.

That is-

"What are you doing here?" Him. The one who just spoke. Sasuke Uchiha. He was dress in a red and navy blue yukata with the Uchiha sign at the back. (Unlike Sakura he didn't forget.)

"I'm waiting for Sasuki, sir" Kanji reply politely.

"Why are you waiting for Sasuki?" Sasuke ask again.

"Aunty Sakura set us on a date." Kanji reply.

"Let me tell you some rule. No touching, no talking, no walking by her side, must be at least 10 ft away, and absolutely no going anywhere near a dark, dark alley, got it?" Sasuke said, more like command.

Kanji gulp and said, "Got it."

"Don't listen to him, Kanji-kun. Do the opposite of what he said, except going into a dark alley." Sakura said, coming down the stairs, wearing a pink yukata with sakuras and the Uchiha sign at the back. Then she gave Sasuke a look that said be quiet-or-be-beaten. That sure did quiet Sasuke.

"Hi Kanji." Suzuki said to her cousin. She was wearing a white yukata with the Uchihas sign at the back.

"Hi sis." Kanji said, while standing up.

"Hi Kanji." Aoi said. She was wearing a blue yukata with the

Uchiha sign at the back.

"Hi Aoi-nee-chan." Kanji greet.

"Hi Kanji." Sasuki greet with a cheery smile. She's wearing a white and blue yukata with pink sakura at the bottom and the Uchiha sign at the back. Boy, is she stunning.

"Hi, Sasuki." Kanji greet back with a smile.

"Hurry along now. You don't want to be late for the summer festival." Sakura said, pushing Sasuki and Kanji out of the house.

"Bye!" All the Uchihas said, except Sasuke.

They were inside getting ready when Suzuki said,

"Where's Daichi?"

"The hokage call and said they needed some help setting up the booths, so Daichi, Kamimaru and I went to help." Chisuke said (or lied) walking into the house.

"But why are you the only one back?" Sakura ask.

"I made up some kind of excuse, but they'll notice and I'll have to go back again." Chisuke said, sighing.

"Hurry up, Chisuke. We don't want to be late." Aoi said, dragging Chisuke up the stair.

"Oh, thanks for dragging me. I'm too tired to walk." Chisuke said smirking.

Aoi let go of him with a frown face and watch as Chisuke fall down the stair.

"Ow! That hurts." Chisuke yells at his wife.

"Don't you know I was just joking?!" Chisuke said with a face that said I'll-be-avenged.

"Oops, sorry." Aoi said, giggling.

"Ok, we don't have enough time to see you two lovebirds fighting. Chisuke, hurry up and go take a shower." Sakura command Chisuke.

Chisuke climb the stair, while Aoi climb down the stair. In the middle, Chisuke gave her a glare that said I'll get you later.

**When Sasuki and Kanji exited**

"Daichi, be ready." Sasuke said through his walkie-talkie. Every one's to busy pushing Sasuki and Kanji out the door to notice.

"Ok, Oto-san." Daichi said and masked his chakra so neither Sasuki or Kanji notice him.

Then he whisper to Chisuke to make up something and with that he quietly followed the two teammates.

"Look, Kanji! It's starting already. C'mon" Sasuki said with a smile while dragging Kanji through a crowd. Kanji follow her with a smile. Daichi cussed at this scene.

"Ne, Kanji, let's go play ok?" Sasuki said as she wonders around the festival ground.

"Sure, but can we watch the fireworks at 9:00?" Kanji ask Sasuki.

"Ok." Sasuki said with a smile. They went from booth to booth. Getting prizes, getting in fights (mostly Kanji), being watch by Daichi, Chisuke and Kamimaru even thought they didn't notice. It was fun.

"C'mon, Sasuki. The firework's about to start." Kanji said accidentally hold Sasuki's hand. They both slightly blush. Kamimaru, seeing this, report what's happening to Sasuke, Daichi, Chisuke, Itachi, and Fugaku.

"We'll be right back." Sasuke said to Sakura, Aoi, and Suzuki. Then all the male Uchihas ran to where Kamimaru is. There, they saw a terrible scene. Kanji and Sasuki are sitting and they were talking and laughing! Worse, they were holding hands! They try to listen to what they were talking about.

"Ne, Sasuki, do you like me?" Kanji ask Sasuki.

Sasuki gaze at the night sky fill with star and said, "Yes, but it's different though. It's not like how I feel about my brothers, father, uncle, or my grandfather. It's strange."

Right then, both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga knew how Sasuki felt. For Kanji, joy was taking over him. However, a feeling of killing Kanji took over the Uchihas.

"Then how will you feel if I kiss you?" Kanji ask Sasuki with a smile. That does it. The Uchihas reach for their kunai. Before they could throw it, they were attacked by the female Uchihas. 'Cause Mikoto told Sakura, Aoi, and Suzuki what the males where doing. After beating them up and tying them, they watch Sasuki and Kanji. The boy Uchihas were with them too, as a punishment.

"I don't know." Sasuki said.

"Do you want to find out?" Kanji ask with his eyes full of hope.

Sasuki smile and nodded. Half of the Uchihas jump with joy while the other half is getting torture.

Kanji came closer and closer until he was touching Sasuki's lips. Sasuki not knowing what to, closed her opened eyes and return the kiss.

Over Protective


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.10

The Next Day at the Uchiha Mansion

Sasuke woke up screaming. Which woke up the whole family. Then, the whole family come rushing to their mother and father's bedroom with kunais in their hand.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura said, rubbing her eyes.

"I have the scariest nightmare!" Sasuke said, running his hand down his face in horror.

"In the nightmare, my precious little daughter kissed the evil Hyuuga kid!" Sasuke said, crying like a little kid.

When Sasuki heard that she kissed Kanji, she blushed. All of them noticed this.

"Strange, I have the same NIGHTMARE!" Daichi yelled in don't-pretend-nothing-happen tone.

Sasuki laugh nervously.

"Oh, c'mon. Give her a break." Sakura said. "She's a girl and beside what's wrong with liking a boy? I once like your father." Then she realize that she choose the wrong words.

'Ops. We're in trouble' the Inner Sakura said in a singing voice.

'Be quiet! I'm trying to think of a plan to save both of us' Sakura yells at her Inner.

"ONCE!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONCE?!" Sasuke basically yelled at Sakura.

Sakure then laugh nervously and said, "I mean I like you once, but I love you now."

' Nice save.' Inner Sakura.

'Save it.' Sakura said to her Inner,

Just then Sasuki excuse herself. All the male Uchihas follow her.

She turns around and said, "I'm going to the bathroom." That made the protective Uchihas stop following. She walks to the bathroom and brush her teeth. When she walks out of the bathroom, the 4 Uchihas follow her very closely. She run to her bedroom, scared. (Yes, Sasuki can be scared especially when her brothers and father are following her everywhere she goes.)

Then she could hear her mother lecturing about how she needs to be alone. She changed her P.J into her regular ninja clothes. A black shirt, under a black jacket with the Uchiha sign at the back. A white short with kunai straps on her right leg. Then, she put her head band on her forehead.

She grabs her wallet, thinking it would be better to eat breakfast outside of her house. She writes a note that said,

_Dear Oka-san, Oto-san, Nii-chans, and Nee-chans _

_Because Oto-san and Nii-chans is mad at me for kissing Kanji, I went out to eat breakfast. Then I'll be training at the training field that's near the memorial stone. Don't worry; I'll be back before sunset. _

_ Love,_

_ Sasuki. _

She jumps out of her window and landed gracefully on the ground. Then she walks toward a shop that sells breakfast.

**At the Uchiha Mansion**

**Daichi's POV**

Oka-san was lecturing us about how Sasuki needs to be alone and we should stop protecting her. I don't see what's wrong with that. After all she is my little sister. It is only fair. Suddenly, I couldn't sense her chakra anymore. I suddenly got up and so did Oto-san, Chisuke, and Kamimaru. But Oka-san keeps on blabbering so she didn't know. Then Oto-san told her that Sasuki isn't in her room anymore. But Oka-san said, "Don't worry, she can protect herself." Then she walks away! Can you believe it?! She WALK AWAY! But that right that isn't what concerns me. What concerns me is that where is Sasuki. Oto-san knock on Sasuki's door but there is no answer. Oto-san kick down the door and saw that there is no Sasuki but only her note.

**A/N**

**I'm really sorry for the late update. I run out of idea. I'm really sorry. Anyway, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**So sorry for the late update. I was working on another story. I was thinking if I should end this story in a few chapters. Tell me what you think, ok? Anyway, on with the story!**

**Ch.11**

**Sasuke's POV**

When I read the note, part of me was worry because I thought that she's likely to meet that Hyuuga kid but other part was angry for not facing the consequences. After breakfast, Sakura, Aoi, and Suzuki announce that they have to go somewhere. I was too worried to care about them. Daichi offer to go with them because it's his day off but they refuse.

WAIT, REWIND THAT AGAIN. THEY REFUSE! OK, there is something wrong with that. Suzuki always takes Daichi wherever she goes on his day off.

So I ask, "Where are you going?"

Sakura reply, "Shopping"

"For what or who?" I ask her again.

"For my daughters-in-law. They need new clothes you know." She replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Their clothes are perfectly fine." Daichi snap back.

"Yeah, but we are girls and girls are always wanting a new clothes. But we only buy once a month and today is the day since we last buy our cloth." Suzuki snap back.

"You don't have that kind of thing." Chisuke said.

"Aha, you are hiding something." I said.

"No, why would we do that." Sakura said.

"Fine, Daichi will go with you then." I said, nodding toward Diachi, he nodded back.

"Ok." Suki said when Sakura and Aoi look at her in are-you-crazy face.

"Daichi go and get ready to with your mother, sister-in-law, and wife." I command Daichi. He nodded. After 5 mins. Daichi and the girls leave.

**Daichi's POV**

I was sitting on a bunch near the girls clothing while Suzuki was talking to Oka-san, showing her a piece of clothes. Then Oka-san smile and nodded and took it to show Aoi. She too smile and nodded and put it in her shopping cart. Then suddenly I see Suzuki holding on to one of the rack for help. I got up to see if she's okay. Aoi and Oka-san come to see too.

"You ok?" I ask. She shook her head and she put her hand to her mouth like she's going to puke.

"Why don't you take her to the hospital?" Oka-san said. Then I realize that it was one of their traps.

"No, I know what you guys are doing. You're going to make me ditch you guys.." I was in mid sentence when Suzuki fainted. I caught her and carry her bridal style.

I turn to Oka-san and said, "I'll take her to the hospital." Oka-san nodded.

Aoi ask, "Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head and said, "It'll be faster if I go alone." Aoi nod in agreement. Then I dash to the hospital.

**Author's POV**

Sakura and Aoi were snickering. Then they purchase the clothes as a proof that they really did go shopping.

They started to walk toward the Hyuuga compound. HYUUGA, not UCHIHA.

When they arrive Tenten greet them since she's the head's wife. You see, since Hinata turn down the head title and Hanabi is too young, Neji got the head title. Well, back to the story.

"Hi, Tenten-chan." Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Hi Aunty Tenten." Aoi greeted with a smile too.

"Hi, Sakura-chan and Aoi-chan, come in." Tenten invited them into the house.

"Where's Neji?" Sakura ask as she sits down.

"He's on a mission." Tenten answer while she makes tea.

"Oh. I came to talk about engagement." Sakura said.

"Who and who?" Tenten said as she put the tea in front of Sakura, Aoi, and one for herself.

"Kanji and Sasuki. Last night, when they went to the festival, they kissed." Sakura explain what happen as she sipped her tea.

"So that's why he said that yesterday was the best day of his life. But he refuses to tell me what happen when I ask what happen." Tenten said grinning.

"I was thinking that they should engage because they're already at their age already." Sakura said, winking.

"You are right." Tenten said winking back. Then the 2 women crackle like a maniac. Aoi was grinning like crazy.

**Daichi' POV**

I rush to the hospital. At the halfway, Suzuki woke up and asks me to put her down, but I refuse. She and I argue for a while, but in the end she won so I put her down.

"Are you ok now?" I said, putting my hand on her head to feel for fever.

"Yeah, I'm ok but I still want to go the hospital." Suzuki said with a smile.

"If you're ok than why would you want to go to the hospital?" I ask, suspiciously.

"I have a surprise for you." Suzuki said, grinning.

"How do you know that you're not lying?" I ask again.

Her grinning fades and was replaced with a frown. The she said, "What kind of husband are you? Your wife had a little surprise and you're acting like you don't trust me."

"I don't mean that. I mean why would there be a surprise at the hospital, unless it's some kind of good news." I explain.

"Do you want a child?" Suzuki suddenly asks.

"Why are you asking that?" I ask back.

"I'll answer after you." Suzuki said coolly.

"Sure, I've always wanted a child to play with. Now you answer my question." I said to her.

"I just want to know if you want a child right now." Suzuki said. Then, she realizes what she said and covered her mouth. I then realize that she's pregnant.

"Wait, are you?" I ask happily.

She nodded shyly. I whooped. Then I drew her in for a kiss.

"Do you want to go to the hospital or go home and tell everyone?" I ask, putting my arm to her waist.

"Aoi and Oka-san knows already so I want to tell Oto-san, Chisuke, Kamimaru, and Sasuki. I think I'll tell them by dinner. So let's go to hospital for check up ok?" Suzuki suggests.

"When did you know that you were pregnant?" I ask.

"Yesterday, when we come back from the festival." She answers.

"But, I kinda faked when I was holding onto the clothe rack. But I didn't know that I was going to faint for real." She said, chuckling.

"Why were you faking?" I ask, curious.

"Oka-san wants to engage Kanji and Sasuki. At first, only Oka-san, Aoi and I were going but since you came along, I have to do something to distract you so Oka-san could make the engagement." Suzuki explains.

"What?! Sasuki's going to be engage?!" I yell.

Suzuki then put a serious face and said, "I know that you love your sister but I don't think you should be over protective. She's getting old and she needs to be wed and have a life. She can't just be protected by her father and brothers all the time. What if I was overprotected by my father? Then I wouldn't be here with you walking to the hospital to check up on our baby."

Then I realize that she was right. Some of my protectiveness was gone. She's right.

"You're right. She does need a life. I'm sorry." I said to Suzuki.

Then she grins and said, "I'm not the one you should be sorry to." I grin back. Tonight at dinner, I'll say sorry to Sasuki.

**Sasuki's Pov**

I was training until I heard a noise. I turn toward the sound and said, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Kanji." Kanji said, coming out of the bush.

"Hey, Kanji." I said, grinning at him.

"About yesterday, did you really like me?" Kanji ask, blushing.

"To tell you the truth, I've been up all night yesterday thinking about what I feel about you." I said. Kanji face was unpredictable.

"I finally got it." I said walking toward Kanji.

"I love you." I said, stopping in front of him. Kanji was grinning widely. Then he pulls me in for a kiss. I was surprise but I didn't pull back. Instead, I kiss back.

**A/N **

**Wow. I can't believe that I wrote this long. I have some explanation to do. In my story, people are engaged at either 11 or 12. I know I didn't mention that Kamimaru is engage. I just got the idea. I just make Suzuki pregnant to make things more interesting. Review, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.12**

**During Dinner **

The Uchihas were eating dinner quietly, until Sakura break the silence.

"Hello, my cute, happy, not-angry family. I have some news." Sakura said in a cheery voice.

"Who wants to take a guess?!" She yells.

"I could finally beat up Kanji?" Chisuke said happily.

"No, anyone else?" She said smiling

"I become an Anbu?" Sasuki said with hope in her voice.

"No, but don't worry. You're my daughter and you'll become one before you're 12." She said comforting.

"My wife's pregnant?" Daichi said smiling.

"What?!" Chisuke, Sasuke, Kamimaru, and Sasuki said at the same time, wide eyes and was spitting out the food that's in their mouths.

"That's one of the new." Sakura said grinning.

"Wahoo! I'm going to become a grandfather!" Sasuke shouted and started dancing around while singing "I'm going to be a grandparent; I'm going to be a grandparent."

"Congratulation, Dai-nii-chan, Suzuki-nee-chan." Sasuki said smiling.

"Yeah, congratulation." Chisuke congrats his sister and brother. Then he turns to Aoi and said, "What about us? When are we getting one?"

Aoi blush and said, "We'll talk later."

"Wow! I'm going to be an uncle!" Kamimaru yells.

Suzuki blush uncontrollably. Daichi was smiling and thanking them.

"Ok, now the other new." Sakura said after awhile of congratulations and Sasuke dancing like a crazy manic.

Just then, Daichi said, "Oka-san, can Suzuki and I be excuse?"

Sakura frown but said, "Sure." With that Suzuki and Daichi left.

"Ok, now as I was saying, the other new. Today, we went to the Hyuuga mansion…." Sakura said but cut off when Sasuke yells, "What do you think you were doing at the Hyuuga mansion?!"

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted me, you would've known. As I was saying, Aoi and I went to the Hyuuga mansion…"

"Wait, I thought Daichi was with you." Sasuke interrupt again.

"He and Suzuki went to the hospital because Suzuki fainted. Now, we meet Tenten and she and I made an engagement between Kanji and Sasuki. So what do you think?" Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke has his sharingan running and was ready to kill Kanji. Chisuke was gripping his chopstick so hard that it broke. Kamimaru was clenching his first so hard that it was turning white. Sasuki was blushing really, really hard.

"Well, we all agree, right? So let's pick a date to officially announce the new." Sakura said happily. Then she went to collect the dishes and wash them with Aoi while the 4 Uchihas are still sitting at the table in the same position as before.

Then Daichi came and ask Sasuki to come to his and Suzuki's room. Sasuki follow Daichi obediently.

**Daichi and Suzuki's room**

"Is there something you want to say, Dai-nii-chan?" Sasuki ask as she enters her brother and sister-in-law's room.

"I know how protective I was with you. And I want to say sorry for being that." Daichi said.

"Why do you want to say sorry?" Sasuki ask, confused.

"Well, today Suzuki explain that if her father was so overprotective of her then she wouldn't be here, carrying my child. Then she compares you to her and said that if I was overprotective of you then you wouldn't have a happy life that I do right now. So I felt that she's right and I want to apologize for all the time I've mess up trying to protect you from boys, especially Kanji." Daichi explain, smiling.

Sasuki smile and hugged her brother. Daichi was surprised but hugged her back anyway.

Suzuki giggled and said, "What about me?"

Sasuki went to hugged Suzuki.

Suzuki then said, "Now all we have to do is convince Chisuke and Kamimaru."

"What about Oto-san?" Sasuki ask.

"Oka-san will convince him." Daichi said.

**A/N**

**So what do you think? I think this chapter isn't really that good. Well, review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Why don't you want Sasuki-chan to get married to Kanji-kun, Sasuke-kun? Sakura asked.

"I don't want to give up my cute, little daughter to that ugly, overweigh kid." Sasuke replied, getting ready to go to bed.

"Stop saying non-sense, Sasuke-kun! Kanji-kun is not overweight; in fact he's almost underweight. He's weight is perfect. Why are we talking about Kanji-kun's weight!?" Sakura yelled.

"Anyway, what's the real reason?" Sakura asked.

"I told you." Sasuke answer as he gets on the bed.

"I know Sasuki had an attachment to you and you to her. However, you have to let her go someday and that day is near. Please, Sasuke-kun, let her experience the joy of getting marry, having kids, and the sadness of letting the kids go." Sakura ask softly.

Sasuke's face softens and said,

"I'll think about it."

**The next day**

"I have an announcement." Sasuke said, as the Uchiha family eats breakfast.

"I have decided to let Sasuki get marry to Kanji." Sasuke said in a grim voice. Sasuki jumped out of her seat, laughing. She went over to her father and hugged him.

"Thank you, Oto-san, thank you!" Sasuki said happily. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sasuki said, walking to the door.

When she opens the door, she saw Kanji with the biggest smile you could ever imagine.

"Is it true?! We could get marry?" Kanji ask Sasuki with joyful voice. Sasuki blushed and nodded. Kanji laugh with joy and pull Sasuki into a kiss.

**8 years later**

"Look at our sister!" A boy yells.

"She's so cute" The second boy yells.

"Sons, we have to protect our precious little girl." Kanji yell with the volcano exploding in the background. Sasuki sighed.

'Here we go again.' She thought silently.

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry about the late update. My computer had virus and I had to change the hard drive and I lost the whole story. So, my sincerest apologies. Also, thank you for being penitent with me. I appreciate it. Well, hope you like the ending.  
**


End file.
